


Their Fate Was Sealed

by Liadt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Written for the Tolkien100 prompt: 'doomed to die'.





	Their Fate Was Sealed

Frodo came up to Sam and surveyed the carnage.

“You've taken down more than I thought you would.”

Sam nodded and wiped his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief. “Hopefully that'll be an end to it.”

“I wouldn't be so sure. They'll be back.”

“Not for a long while.”

“You can't leave them here, they'll have to be removed.”

“I'll burn them – it's the best way to dispose of them.”

“You're a ruthless hobbit, Samwise Gamgee.”

“Soon as they threatened my chances in growing the biggest vegetables in the Shire, those weeds were doomed to die before they choked my cabbages.”


End file.
